For Her Sake
by WhamKat
Summary: When Hanabi gets kidnapped, Hinata would do anthing to get her back. Anything. Including joining an evil organization that wants to rule the world. ItaHina.
1. PLEASE READ

**

* * *

**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ.**

* * *

Sorry, but I thought I had better get this out of the way so as not to confuse people. As you already know, this story is set in an almost, sort of, not really alternative universe. Everyone who is a ninja is _still_ a ninja, but there are some differences in this story from the original Naruto universe. (Well, this IS fanfiction after all, so sue me if I change some things.)

Also, this story is gonna be LONG. And I mean, EXTREMELY LONG. So fluff is gonna be a long while away. Sorry.

**Here are the more important changes and notices about the story.**

1) In this alternative universe, **Sasuke never left the village**. He was stopped by Naruto in the battle.

2) The story is set after Naruto comes back, so the **Rookie Nine are about 16-17**. Akatsuki members are (obviously) older, and I will post their ages if enough people request. Otherwise, look it up yourself, because I'm not changing anyone's age.

3) The "Save Kazekage" Arc has not happened yet. Therefore, **the current Akatsuki members are: Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, AND Tobi**. Tobi, in this piece of fiction, was given membership after Orochimaru left.

4) There will be **character death**. Not much, and no one too important, so don't worry about it. I just thought I should let my readers know in advance.

5) **I will not be abusing Japanese honorifics or the language.** Sometimes, when the situation calls for it, they will be used. Other wise, don't expect any of my sentences to be like this: "Ohayou otou-san, okaa-san, nee-chan! Isn't that kawaii, desu? Minna, daisuke!!" If a regular, almost totally English story doesn't appeal to you, than just click the back button right now.

6) This is just to let my readers know something important, since I see this often enough. **Hinata does not know that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside him.** Remember, it was an A-class secret, and only adults know about it. Sorry, it's just that I see this mistake too often in fics to not be annoyed by it.

7) Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you have anything you are unsure about, feel free to put it in a review or message me about it. Otherwise, go ahead to chapter one and tell me what you think =D


	2. Hard Decisions

* * *

Chapter 1  
**Hard Decisions**

* * *

"Hey, did you see me today Hinata? Our team is _so _gonna kick ass at the Chuunin Exams this year! Hell yeah!"

Hinata turned to her younger sister, a strict looking face crossing over her features.

"What have I told you about cursing?" she scolded.

Hanabi rolled her eyes at her older sister. God, she could be such a joykill sometimes!

"That I'm a lady, and there are better ways to express myself than to resort to vulgar language. There, happy now?"

Hinata contorted her face in a vain attempt at looking dissatisfied, but it dissolved as she smiled.

In the past few years, Hanabi had made herself into a fine shinobi, if not a bit bad-mouthed. After graduating from the academy, today had been her first day officially as a genin, and as usual, Hanabi had rushed to conclusions. One defeat of her teammate, and she had thought that she was good enough to be a chuunin.

Well, to celebrate her first day as a genin, Hinata had offered to buy Hanabi some ramen at the infamous ramen shop. The way Hanabi slurped down her noodles with such vigor reminded Hinata of a certain blonde she admired.

"Hey, Hinata, you aren't even touching your ramen!" Hanabi was eyeing the steaming bowl hungrily, and Hinata laughed softly as she pushed the bowl towards her sister.

"Here, you can have it. I'm not that hungry." Only in front of her younger sister did she speak clearly and without stuttering. Words just came naturally, she was totally at ease with being herself in front of Hanabi.

Hanabi's face was full of gratitude as she looked at the older Hyuuga.

"Thanks Hinata! Seriously, you're like, my favorite sister ever!"

Hinata giggled before punching Hanabi lightly. "I'm your _only_ sister silly."

"Yeah I know. But I love _you _the most."

In response, Hinata rolled her eyes in good humor, but snorted as she looked at her sister again. Hanabi's chopsticks were sticking out of her nose, making Hanabi look both funny and disgusting at the same time.

"Stop that! People are starting to stare!"

Hinata's face flushed as she heard the laughter of the man next to her, no doubt encouraging Hanabi even more. To undo some of the damage, she quickly paid for the ramen, and dragged Hanabi back to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

_**Thud. Thud.**_

Sleepily, Hinata opened her eyes. It was early. Too early to be waking up. The sun was still set.

_**Thud.**_

_What was that?_

She tried to figure out what the sound was, when suddenly she heard a high pitched scream.

_Was that… Hanabi?_

Hinata leaped out of bed, activating her Byakugan as she did. From her position, she could see about three men in the north corridor, with a smaller body slung over the shoulder of one.

Hinata ran through the corridors, dodging body after body of either massacred or injured Hyuugas. Blood stained the walls, and horrified faces flew past.

It was bad. What was happening?

She didn't stop when some were screaming for help, all she could think about was her sister. Hanabi. Why couldn't she find her?

"Help! Father! Hinata! Save me!"

There was no doubt about it now. The voice belonged to Hanabi. Hinata could see the intruders now, just 10 feet in front of her. Apparently they either didn't sense her or just didn't care.

Hinata picked the one closest to her, and reach out to him. He turned and saw her gentle fist just in time to dodge to the right. He threw a few senbon at Hinata, one of which scraped her cheek.

She aimed a false kick at his leg, and hit the back of his neck quickly while he was trying to dodge. He dropped to the floor, unconscious.

_That was a bit too easy. What's going on?_

Hinata then ran to catch up to the one in the middle, the one carrying the bundle. The bundle raised it's head, and Hinata saw Hanabi's face distort in anguish.

She reached out a hand to her sister, but she vanished.

_A bunshin? But the Byakugan would have seen it. So it was a Shadow Bunshin?_

Hinata looked around, only to find herself in a training field.

_How is it possible that I'm here? Or is it that I'm in a genjutsu right now? _

There was a sharp pain in her head, and the last think Hinata saw before she passed out was a blue moon.

* * *

Hospitals were something Hinata hated with a passion. And when Hinata hated something, she _hated_ it. They always had the sickly smell of the dying, mixed with whatever flowers were in the room, mixed even more with the smell of whatever perfume the nurses were wearing.

Healing people was good and fine, but Hinata found that it would be more pleasant to be healed or healing outside, rather than in a bleak white room that sucked out all your hope of getting better.

So, as you could have guessed, Hinata wasn't feeling too chipper when she woke up in a hospital. And there was someone about two inches from her face.

"You're finally awake!" Kiba grinned, and then leaned back a bit. But only a bit.

"You've been out for a whole week! Sakura said you would be fine, but…it was getting kinda lonely, training alone and all." His cheeks were tinged red, and he was scratching his neck nervously. "Anyway, how do you feel?"

Feel? How _was_ she feeling? Hinata couldn't remember why she was in the hospital in the first place, only that she was tired. And sleepy. And repeating synonyms for no reason.

"S-Sorry Kiba. Sleepy. Talk to you when I'm awake." With that, she let herself fall asleep.

* * *

This time when Hinata awoke, she could remember everything. The man, her sister, even the genjutsu.

_Hanabi!_

She struggled to lift herself from off the bed. Her arms felt like dead weight.

"Hinata!" This time it was Sakura, her face full of relief. "Are you doing alright? Do you need anything?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you."

Sakura smiled before setting down a tray of food. Hinata wrinkled her nose as she saw the peeled apples.

Sakura caught the look and stated firmly, "Now now, Hinata. You have to eat to build up your strength."

_Who would consider just apples a meal? I'm so hungry!_

"Umm.. S-Sakura?"

"Yes?"

Hinata hesitated momentarily before asking. She was afraid to know the answer.

"What..What happened to me? Why didn't my Byakugan pick up the genjutsu? Where is Hanabi? Is she.."

The look on Sakura's face silenced her. She looked trapped, like she was stuck between doing what she wanted and what she knew she couldn't.

"You should talk to Tsunade about this." With that, she left Hinata to eat by herself.

* * *

"I see you're doing quite well today. May I come in?"

"O-Of course!" Unlike the last time, Hinata had been too troubled to fall asleep. Instead, she had waited patiently for the hokage to come to her room, and answer the questions that were plaguing her mind.

"How are you feeling?"

_I'm doing just fine. My sister is god knows where, I have no idea what happened to her, and my clan has been attacked. And no Hyuuga has visited me since I've been here. So yes, I'm doing peachy._

"I'm alright. M-more importantly, how is Hanabi? Where are my father and Neji? Why am I still in the hospital?"

"One question at a time Hinata." Hinata slumped her shoulders and leaned back. It seemed that she would finally be getting some answers.

"Well, first things first. We have interrogated the man you subdued, and he has informed us that Cloud-nin have captured your sister."

Hinata stared at the Hokage in shock.

_Hanabi has been…captured? But why? _

"B-By Cloud-nin you say? But I thought that we weren't fighting anymore!"

Tsunade sighed, and for the first time, Hinata saw the old woman behind the young face.

"Well, that's an issue in itself. First though, I have urgent information for you. It seems that your father.." The look on Tsunade's face turned even wearier now, if that was possible.

"There was nothing we could do for him. He passed away protecting your sister, but was killed by one of the Cloud-nin. I am sorry for your loss."

First her sister, then her father? Hinata looked down at her bandages, and cursed herself.

_If only I had been stronger. If only.. I could have protected them! What's the use of being a ninja when you can't even protect your loved ones?_

Tears welled up in her eyes, as well as a deep feeling of regret and self loathing. How could she have let this happen? And while Hanabi was being kidnapped, she was stuck in a hospital?

Choking back her crying, she tried to hear what Tsunade told her next.

"Fortunately there were not many deaths. Neji sustained minor injuries, and will be here to visit you soon." Hinata stopped sniffling enough to let out a small smile. At least the Hyuuga clan wasn't wiped out.

"You're who we are most concerned about at the moment though. You have been hit with a poison that causes a lack of self awareness, such as surroundings and such. Thanks to Sakura, we were able to develop an antidote. Under no circumstances are you to leave this room in the next week. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

Once again, Hinata was left alone. Only this time, she wouldn't have minded company.

* * *

It was almost exactly a week later that Hinata had built up the courage to request a conference with the Hokage. As the almost clan leader, she was allowed such privileges.

Now, standing in front of the older (or as Tsunade insisted, "experienced") kunoichi's presence, Hinata felt silly in comparison. She was being selfish, unrealistic, foolish…

_Stop that. You are the closest thing to a clan leader right now. Act like one._

"What is it Hinata? You said you wanted to speak with me?" Hinata turned a bit red in embarrassment. She made it seem so.. official.

"W-Well… I.. umm."

"Come one Hinata, don't waste our time here. I still have a lot of paperwork to start here and I'm sure you have to tend to the Hyuuga Clan. Now, out with it."

"W-Well, I was wondering about Hanabi's search team. If I could be a p-part of it that is."

Tsunade shook her head, and didn't look Hinata in the eye. That wasn't good.

"I'm very sorry, Hinata, but with the sudden shortage in ninja, we can not afford to make one for Hanabi."

"What!? You're going to let them have the Byakugan, and Hanabi?!"

_My father would have__** never **__stood for this!_

"Look, Hinata, going after Hanabi would create unneeded tension between Konoha and Cloud. Already they are trying to get on Suna's good side with that festival last year. We can't afford to start a war. I thought you would understand that. I'm sorry."

_Sorry just doesn't cut it right now. Not when my sister is missing and you aren't doing anything about it._

Hinata left silently, not wanting the older kunoichi to see her tears.

* * *

At the Hyuuga manor, all was silent. Most were mourning the ones lost, others were too weary and old to really do anything.

That was when Hinata found herself thinking.

_If Konoha won't get involved with Hanabi's kidnapping, who will. Am I supposed to just abandon my younger sister and pretend this never happened?_

This time there was nothing to deter Hinata's thoughts from dangerous territory. She played idly with her dark locks as a sort of plan began to form.

_What if I took action? If I left Konoha as a missing-nin and rescued Hanabi, then no one could blame Konoha for anything. Afterall, I'd be acting alone._

Hinata shook her head, trying to get rid of that idea.

_What am I thinking? Leaving Konoha? This is my home, the village I have sworn to protect. I'm sure if I ask Tsunade again, she'll let me form a rescue team. Afterall, she did it for Sasuke..._

She felt a bit of resentment at that. Was Sasuke more important than her sister? He **chose **to leave Konoha, yet he was brought back.

_What makes him better than Hanabi? Is it because he has that Sharingan?_

Hinata shivered at the very mention of the blood-red eyes. The first time she had seen it, she had fainted. They weren't normal eyes. They looked demonic.

Hinata sighed, and retracted her fingers from her hair.

_Anyway, even if I left Konoha, where would I go? After those Cloud-nin? They're probably long gone by now. Then again… What if they aren't? It's been a week. They probably feel relaxed right now. And ninjas always strike when the enemy is unprepared._

The logical part of her mind was screaming for Hinata to go to sleep, but she couldn't stop.

_Hanabi is my family. The only one I truly consider family in this clan, aside from Neji. But Neji is moving on now. He has TenTen. And it's not like I have anything here for me anymore._

Images of Hanabi flowed in her mind freely, replaying and overloading until Hinata felt her head might break.

"_**Seriously, you're like, my favorite sister ever!"**_

"_**But I love you the most."**_

"_**Help! Father! Hinata! Save me!"**_

_How could I even think of leaving her? She's my own flesh and blood. She's the only one I have left._

The image of the man holding Hanabi appeared. He looked even more sinister in her memories than he probably really looked. Hinata grew angry as she recalled how he slung Hanabi over his shoulder like a sack. His face merged into the one of 13 years agi, the man who had tried to kidnap Hinata. She would never forget the terror she felt on that day, the doom that had surrounded her very being. Or the relief that followed when her father rescued her.

She took out her bag and began packing. The sooner she left, the better. Time wasn't on her side this time.

Clothes, her ninja gear, and even a tent were henge'd into food and put in the bag. It was a trick she had learned from Ten Ten, back when they were still genin. By making them smaller, she could travel lighter. Plus, how else was Ten Ten supposed to have 500 pounds worth of kunai in her backpack?

It was dark, with no moon in sight as she left the Hyuuga compound. Unsurprisingly, there were no guards. All of them were either dead or in the hospital.

She traveled fast, but it was a little hard. Using a henge for her stuff took quite a bit of chakra, but in the longhaul it was worth it. Afterall, the speed at which she traveled was much more handy than her energy right now.

_Hang tight Hanabi. I'm coming for you._


	3. Severing Ties

_Well, this is actually a really slow update for me. I had this chapter already written out, but typing it on the computer and checking it takes awhile. Oh well, quality over quantity right?_

* * *

Chapter 2

**Severing Ties**

* * *

The bar's stench invaded Hinata's nose, and she crinkled it in disgust. Sure, the place was clean enough, but the mix of travelers who haven't showered and cheap beer almost made Hinata wretch. And the creepy looking guy at the end of the bar kept smiling at her.

After traveling non-stop for two days, Hinata had located an inn. It was on the outskirts of a small town, so she wasn't too worried about anyone recognizing her. The real trouble was finding a room at the inn without looking suspicious. If anyone figured out she was a Konoha-nin, they'd ask questions. Questions she didn't want to answer. In fact, she avoided the glances sent to her, and instead held tighter to the bar stool she was sitting on.

"Hey girl. You gonna order something or what?" Hinata looked up at the grizzly bartender, her hands gripping tighter to the stool as he smiled at her. "Y-yes, can I have a glass of m-milk?" Her face burned as the bartender laughed at her. "Milk? You're gonna get **milk** at a bar? Ah, the youth these days. No fun." His chuckling could be heard even as he went to retrieve her beverage.

_What's wrong with wanting some nutrition? Besides, I'm underage. If I ordered any alcohol, he'd want to see my I.D. I don't want to leave any trace of coming here._

He came back with her drink, and Hinata gulped it down quickly before heading for the door. The creepy man was still smiling at her as she walked past.

* * *

"What?! Hinata Hyuuga is gone?!"

"Yes Hokage. She has not been seen for two days now. The Hyuugas assumed she was on a mission, but she has not been assigned one."

Tsunade put down her sake, almost breaking the cup on the table. Two days?! What the hell were those old farts at the Hyuuga Compound thinking? After two weeks of hospital time, Hinata would just be assigned to an overnight mission? The idiots! She took another sip of sake to come herself down. She had to think. She was a Hokage. She would not be angered so easily. Now, why would Hinata be missing?

"It looks as if this is a desertion rather than a kidnapping. Some of her clothes are missing, as are some of her medical supplies."

Tsunade clenched her fists. Why, why had Hinata done this? If she had waited just a little more, they'd have been able to get Hanabi with Suna's support. Instead, Hinata had run off by herself. This was so…bothersome.

Tsunade took another swig of her sake. This wasn't just bothersome. It was disastrous! One Hyuuga taken by Cloud, another following. Hinata was the Hyuuga heiress! She should have been more patient! Just yesterday, Suna had sent mail via hawk that said they would support Konoha in a small infiltration mission to Cloud. If she had stayed just a little bit longer…

Tsunade sighed again. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting Hinata back before she ruined everything. There was only one team that came to mind when it came to bringing a Konoha-nin back. The only team with enough experience to get Hinata back…was Team 7.

"Alright, send for Team Seven. And hurry up! We can't waste anymore time!" The chuunin winced at Tsunade's booming voice, but complied. With a small "poof", he vanished.

* * *

Hinata was on the move again. Kumogakure and Konohagakure were separated by two smaller countries, and by foot it would take about a month to cross the border into Kumo. Hanabi's captors were two weeks ahead of Hinata, but Hinata had the advantage. They were probably thinking that they were safe; afterall, they chose a very specific time to attack. Konoha wouldn't risk starting a war because of the lack of jounin they had. So, the Kumo-nin weren't going to expect followers. On average, Hinata guessed they were traveling 12 hours a day. She was traveling non-stop for two days, then stopping to sleep, then starting again. The soldier pills she had taken with her kept her awake and feeling full.

Travelling by night also had its advantages. The temperature was pleasantly cool, and most people would not travel at this hour. The moon lit her way, and even then she still had her Byakugan. But then she saw something.

It was blurry, and she couldn't make out what shape it was. Whatever the thing was, it had chakra, and lots of it. It kept moving just out of her line of vision with the Byakugan, as if it knew exactly how far her limits were. Hinata sped up a bit, not wanting to stay around when whatever it was would catch up to her. Just as soon as it came, it left, and Hinata wondered idly if her tired state of being had made the whole incident up.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid because I'm so tired. I think I see an inn up ahead. I'll start again early tomorrow._

The dusty inn was homely, but dry. A slight drizzle had started up, and Hinata was relieved to be able to stay inside. The owners were an elderly couple who only had one room left, which Hinata took gratefully.

* * *

It was still raining in the morning when Hinata woke up. She sighed and went to the bathroom.

_No doubt this rain is going to slow down Hanabi's captors somewhat. On the bright side, this can be my opportunity to make some money. It looks like I spent most of it already._

She pondered on ways to make some money, but Hinata was left with nothing. All her skills were ninja based, and she couldn't risk being identifiedas one. Then again, this was another small village. Maybe they wouldn't question her.

_This isn't a ninja village, which means I could probably_ _do a small mission and nobody will recognize me as from Konoha._

Suddenly Hinata looked at her reflection. Or, more specifically, her hitai-ite, which was wrapped around her neck. Her eyes widened as realization struck her.

_I forgot to take it off! Stupid stupid stupid! How could I have forgotten? Now I've left a perfect trail for anyone that could be looking for me. God, I am such an idiot!_

Angry tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over. Then a thought occurred to her, and she calmed down.

_My jacket… probably covered it. I have to calm down. This is good. I caught this early. Anyway, if Konoha wouldn't go after Hanabi, why would they go after me? They wouldn't even spare one ninja to save my sister. Why am I even still wearing the forehead protector? I'm a… missing-nin now._

Hinata's eyes followed the reflection of her hands fingering the object. She had had this since she was first declared a genin. It was a source of pride for her, one of only two. The other being Hanabi. She couldn't throw it away. But she couldn't keep it either. Or…she couldn't keep it with her way it was now.

Her hands shook as she took out the kunai from her bag. It wasn't hard, just one slash and it would be over. Still, Hinata had to gulp as her hand gripped the cold metal in her hand. She counted, to three, then did a quick slit across the Konoha symbol.

_There. It's done. Now all my ties with Konoha_ _have been severed._

* * *

"Come on Granny! Why'd ya order us here? I was about to get some ramen.."

Tsunade could only roll her eyes at the blonde's obsession with the unhealthy food. It was a wonder why he wasn't as big as Chouji by now. Ah well, Tsunade had labeled it as one of the many mysteries of life long ago.

"Naruto! Treat the Hokage with respect. God, you're so embarrassing! Right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Some things just never changed. The stoic black haired male identified as Sasuke was looking impassively at the window, while Sakura scolded Naruto, and Kakashi was giggling at some perverse comment in his little orange book. Sure, it had been three years. But not much had changed.

"Look, I've called you out here for a very special mission."

This had caught the ramen lover's attention. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked over at Tsunade like a dog begging for a bone. "What kind of a mission? What rank? How long is it gonna take?" Tsunade shook her head at Naruto's impatience, and once again Sakura hit him over the head. But secretly Sakura too wondered what type of mission this was. Team 7, or as they were now called, Team Kakashi, hadn't been together for a mission in a long time. In truth, it made Sakura happy that they were doing a mission together again, like in the old days.

After Sasuke had been dragged back to Konoha, by Naruto no less, he had been even more withdrawn than ever. He even refused to speak to anyone for a few months. Over time, he had opened up a bit, but was still impassively cold to most people. Sakura tried the hardest to put things back the way they were before, but it was slow progress. Maybe this was just what the team needed to get close again.

Tsunade's voice intruded Sakura's thoughts. "This will be a B-class mission, possibly A-class if you go into Kumogakure territory. Understood?" "Of course." Kakashi had put his book away at last, and was facing the Hokage looking as professional as he ought to be in her presence.

"We have been informed that Hinata Hyuuga has gone in search for Hanabi Hyuuga last Tuesday. Before she starts a war with Cloud, I would like for you to bring her back to Konoha and possibly her sister as well. Suna will send enforcements if needed."

Naruto was quiet for once. Sakura was stunned. Shy, soft spoken little Hinata had ran away? Was that even a possibility? She couldn't comprehend it. Sasuke showed no change in his posture, but his eyes were furrowed a bit. Sakura noticed his fingers twitch. Kakashi was the one who spoke first.

"When should we leave? Where should we start?" Tsunade massaged her temples. Too many questions. She needed a drink. "We don't know where she could be right now. The last time anyone has seen her was two days ago. No one but the Hyuuga clan and us know of her disappearance right now." God, where was Shizune with the fresh sake she had ordered an hour ago? Damn that woman and her tendencies to keep good things away from good people.

"Her team and Neji are both on missions at the moment. It'd be good if we get her and Hanabi back before anyone notices. The last thing we need is rumors of Konoha missing-nin wandering about."

With a nod of agreement, Team Seven finally left her office, and Tsunade had a drink to calm her nerves. It was a bad habit. Seems that things were going to be tough from now on.


	4. Stranger Danger

_Whoa. Been way too long guys, I apologize. But you know how it is. Enjoy! Have a good summer!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3  
**Stranger Danger**

* * *

Hinata had found out that the only place to get any breakfast in this village was at a pub downtown. It was classier than the one last night, but it still made Hinata uncomfortable. The bartender didn't laugh at her order, and for that she was grateful. What she assumed as prostitutes were at almost every table, chatting it up with and entertaining drunk old men. It made her feel queasy to look at these people, and she left hurriedly after she finished her food.

The rain dropped lightly on Hinata's face, and she welcomed it. The air was fresh and cool, and Hinata wished she could walk a little bit longer. But priorities came first. Money. She needed it. **Now**.

From what Hinata could tell, this country didn't seem to have any ninjas of it's own. Being between two larger ninja-laden countries had taken its toll. There were remnants of past fights on every corner, broken glass and blood stains on walls. Even though the Great War was over a decade ago, there were many villages such as these that just couldn't repair the damage.

Hinata surveyed the houses she passed by. They were small, and some had holes in the foundation. Stores were few and even then, only had basic supplies. Not only that, but the hospital was a mere two story building. She was struck with pity for this poor town.

_Much different from the four story Konoha hospital. Probably a lot less high tech too. _

One thing that was helpful was that finding a job in this village was fairly easy. People were eager for any help that they could get because of the small size of their population. There were fliers for jobs on every lamppost. The rain was drenching most of them, and the smudging of their ink made all the words indecipherable. Hinata caught sight of one that was legible enough though. It was an easy D-rank mission that rewarded much more than it should have, possibly due to the lack of ninjas. The mission was to find a lost dog and bring it to the address at the bottom of the flier. Looking around first to make sure it was safe (afterall, who would be walking in the rain?), Hinata discreetly turned on her Byakugan and began her search.

* * *

Team Kakashi had set off the day before. Hinata had had about four to five days of a head start, but they assumed that she was traveling at her own pace, and that they could catch up with her before she got into Kumogakure territory. Of course, Kakashi was leading them, having been familiar with the area during the Great War.

What they hadn't counted on though was the unexpected rain that came upon them right after leaving. To avoid slipping on the tree branches, Sakura had suggested they use a bit of chakra to stick onto them. After a few hours, the rain kept getting heavier and heavier, with no signs of stopping. Team Kakashi had to steadily increase the amount chakra they used. By nightfall, Kakashi, Sakura and even Sasuke were all exhausted from the extensive chakra usage. Naruto, being the never-ending pit of chakra and stomache, was the only one who wanted to keep going.

"Since when did you guys get so lazy?! Come one, it's just a few more hours!"

"Naruto you idiot! Who are you calling lazy?!"

"I-I didn't mean you, Sakura! Just the teme and the pervert! P-Please don't hit me!!"

Alas, the blonde's begging for mercy was met with a cold fist from our very own Sakura Haruno. "We're gonna take a rest here whether you like it or not Naruto. If you're that energetic, you can keep watch first." With that said, Sakura started setting up her tent.

"What about you Sasuke-teme? Bet you I can reach Kumogakure first!"

The Uchiha didn't want to admit that he was dead tired, so a simple "Hn" was his answer.

"Give it a rest Naruto. And start setting up a fire or something useful," was Kakashi's suggestion. Naruto pouted but took his advice. Afterall, Hinata couldn't be too far away. Right?

As he started a fire, Naruto took his time to ponder over Hinata's sudden departure. He remembered her as a petite girl who always looked like a tomato (what with all the blushing and all.) He always had to strain his ears to listen to her because of the stutter, though it had gradually become easier. Naruto could understand why Kiba liked her so much, she was pretty. Not as beautiful as his Sakura of course, but not plain either. But since when did Hinata, the meekest person he knew, decide to leave Konoha? Was it really for her sister, or something else?

He dismissed his thoughts when Sakura called him over to help with her tent.

* * *

As Hinata searched for the elusive dog, she was sharply reminded of her genin days. With Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell, her own Byakugan, and Shino's extensive information system (as he insisted his bugs be called), they had always made short work of these kinds of missions.

She could feel their absence now more than ever. Hinata missed running through the streets with her companions at her sides, giggling at Kiba's behavior and contemplating Shino's. She sorely missed Kurenai's motherly suggestions, and Akamaru's…dogginess? Drooliness? PeeingOnNeji-ness? The dog had never liked Neji.

Her Byakugan showed an image of a small dog matching the picture of the flier in her hand. The little dog was about 100 yards away, in an alley. The poor thing whined hungrily as it digged for scraps of food in the trash. As Hinata approached, it popped it's little black head up and wagged it's tail, almost as if to greet her.

"C-Come here little doggie. I-I won't hurt you." He trodded up to her slowly, tickling her outstretched hands with his wet black nose. Hinata scooped him up and was pleasantly surprised that he didn't wriggle out of her arms. He stank like the trash he was just digging in, but it was nothing the owner couldn't get rid of with a nice bath.

The address on the flier led to a house a little up the road, about a half mile away. Hinata wondered why the owner didn't find the dog in the first place when he was so close. She was met with an answer when an old lady opened the door, hobbling quickly to the entrance. Her gray streaked hair was pulled tight into a bun, but her brown eyes looked friendly and happy when she saw the dog. The little lady looked gratefully at Hinata as she took the dog from her.

"Oh, thank you kindly dear." Hinata blushed a bit at her next sentence. "I suppose I should be giving you your reward now."

"I-I'd do it f-for free. "  
"Nonsense! Just look at Pokko! He's as happy as a clown! I must thank you for bringing him back unharmed and safe."

The lady popped inside and out of the house so quickly that Hinata had to wonder if she was a former ninja. She handed Hinata the roll of bills and shut the door. Hinata looked guiltily at her feet. It wasn't every day she took money from kind old ladies… but she needed it right now. And it was quite a reward. Almost twice as much as she would have made in Konoha. Plus, it was for Hanabi's sake.

Sighing, she trudged back to one of the stores she passed. Buying an umbrella was at the top of her list.

* * *

It was Sasuke's turn to keep watch. He'd be damned if the orange idiot found him sleeping while he was supposed to be guarding them. The last time he had made that mistake, Naruto wouldn't let him live it down for the whole year. He still talked about it, even now. The idiot.

Of course, his thoughts wound up on the same person they usually wound up on when he had free time. Itachi. He wondered where he was now, if he was dead or alive. Then he decided that he didn't care. Itachi was a murderer, the killer of his clan. He betrayed them all. Sasuke clenched his fists at the memory of his dead parents, slaughtered on the floor while Itachi stood over them. It was an image that had been burned into his mind over the years, and the main reason why he had wanted revenge on his brother.

_Had_. It was no longer his first priority. With Naruto on the fast track to becoming hokage, Sakura a top medic, and Kakashi being, well, Kakashi, Sasuke felt a bit left behind. No, that wasn't it. Lost? Lonely? Whatever it was, he had found a new priority.

Restoring the Uchiha clan was on now on top of the list. Loathe as he was to admit it, Sasuke would have to settle down with a female and produce strong Uchiha offspring. God, it even sounded gay in his head. Naruto was rubbing off on him.

As such, he had looked around for a proper girl in Konoha as soon as Naruto had dragged him back. Sitting on the hospital bed, he had realized how foolish he had been. Instead of killing off an Uchiha, he should have been focused on making more. Restoring his clan with a wife, starting a family as soon as was possible, and making a new era for the Uchiha clan was what he hoped for. His main concern for now though was that he would have to find a suitable girl.

Sakura was an option, but Sasuke had seen how she looked at Naruto when he wasn't looking. No need to butt into their relationship, if you could call it that. Ino, too, was an option, but he doubted he had the patience to put up with her. No, he had wanted someone quiet, someone who was brought up the right way, someone who knew the ways of a clan, someone who was…

That was when Hinata Hyuuga had made her presence known. Shyly opening the door, she practically threw a container of balm at him. Stuttering, she had told him to feel better and quickly left before he could glare at her. A few hours later, it hit him. She was reserved. She was quiet. She was a Hyuuga. She had manners. She was head over heels in love with Naruto, but that could be changed with time.

The girl was also weak, pathetic really. Did he really want a wife like that? He remembered his mother, a strong, brave kunoichi in her time, before she had children. Then again, look how that had turned out. His mother was dead, and her son had killed her. Hinata would be made stronger, he would make sure of it. Afterall, what were his other options? Hinata was not the ideal, but the better choice.

Yes, his decision two years ago was unknown to even Hinata Hyuuga herself, but he had made progress. He had asked Hiashi for her hand, and the clan leader seemed thrilled. Afterall, Sasuke was now technically clan head, and the Hyuuga now had a way of keeping any new Uchihas under his watch. Of course he had given his blessing. Now he was dead. Sasuke sympathized with the girl. He himself had lost his father to a massacre. He could understand why she went after her sister. A stupid decision, but he understood. Hinata didn't know it, but she was his fiancé.

She was also nearing enemy territory, and could be killed off at any moment.

No, he couldn't allow that. The future of his Uchiha children and grandchildren depended on her being _alive._ She would be no use dead.

Sasuke crept over to the sleeping Naruto, nudging him with one foot. Naruto opened his eyes and glared at the Uchiha for interrupting his dream about Sakura.

"What's the big idea teme?" Naruto mumbled while rubbing his still closed eyes with one hand. Sasuke scoffed at his childish response before answering.

"Oi, idiot. About that race…"

* * *

Hinata looked down at her grumbling stomach while she paid for her sandals. The old ones were ruined by the rain, and Hinata decided that it was time for a new pair. It was already late afternoon, and she hadn't eaten except for the hurried breakfast that morning. Combining the money she had received from the mission and what she had taken with her from Konoha, Hinata concluded that she had just enough to last her another 3 days. Hinata headed for the pub.

It was still raining, but with the new umbrella at hand, the walk was much more comfortable. Hinata avoided a puddle and walked leisurely to the glowing red lights that indicated where the pub was located.

Inside it was much the same as that morning. Men were smoking and drinking with each other, while some women threaded between them. The bartender handed Hinata her order, then went on to some man at the other end of the bar. Again, Hinata felt the queasiness.

_Wait. It's not so much as a sick feeling as…recognition. But what is my body recognizing?_

Then it hit her, like a punch in the gut. It was the same chakra signature she had felt the other night.

_Has he been following me this whole time?_

She felt it about 5 stools down, and sneaked a peek in that direction. A man sat there, picking at his food but not bringing any to his mouth. His tall frame overpowered the bartender's height even though he was sitting, and Hinata felt a stab of fear run through her. Next to the man was another one, dressed in the same black cloak. The men neither noticed her presence nor acknowledged it, and Hinata tried to calm herself down.

_It could just be a coincidence. Their chakra levels aren't even that of a ninja's.. They are probably just travelers going in the same direction as me._

Just before she left though, the bartender approached her with a drink, and set it down in front of her.

"I d-didn't order this." Hinata said before pushing the beverage back to the man. He laughed and pointed down the table to the men in the cloaks. "I know, those guys there bought it for ya toots. Drink up." Her eyes widened. Could they have caught her staring at them? She looked down at the drink. It appeared fine, and she took a cautious sip. It was good. She drank some more, and before she knew it, she had drank the whole thing.

_Better head back to the inn._

She tipped the bartender and left. The fresh night air was a welcome relief from the reek of alcohol. Hinata took a deep breathe, and took her time walking down the street.

_Any other time, Neji would be scolding me for walking the streets alone. _

Thinking of Konoha only made her feel depressed and dizzy, so she shook all thoughts of it from her head. That didn't exactly help the dizziness though. All too soon, she was standing at the door of her room. Taking her key, she tried putting it into the slot but found she couldn't.

_Wha-What? Why won't it go in?_

Her hands were shaking, and her dizziness made her feel faint and light headed. It was getting harder and harder to stand. Hinata's legs collapsed under her, but before Hinata's head collided with the floor she felt warmth and darkness engulf her.

* * *

_Oh right, before I forget. No, this will not be a SasuHina fic. If anything, it will all be one-sided. See, Sasuke doesn't love Hinata, he just wants her to make Uchihas with him. Soyeah.. Next update will be in about a week. Promise._

* * *


	5. Scary Face

* * *

Chapter 4

**Hyuuga-napped**

* * *

Fuzzy, things were fuzzy. And dark, Hinata noted. She tried to make sense of her thoughts, but only random words came to mind. Hanabi. Dog. Stench. Capture.

_Capture?_

Against her body's protests, Hinata opened her eyes. They felt unnaturally heavy, like she hadn't opened them in quite some time. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the dim light, and then took in her surroundings.

From what she could tell, she was in some sort of room. Her legs and arms were bound to a chair, and there was a gag in her mouth. The door was right in front of her, but she couldn't so much as lift her leg.

_Maybe I can figure out where I am by turning on my Byakugan. _

So she tried. And tried. And tried. And tried for another dozen or so times, but no matter how much she wanted to, her chakra just wouldn't gather. Finally, out of strength, she gave up. She was baffled. Her chakra system wasn't working properly, but it was only then that she felt the faint power in the ropes that were restricting her.

_Of course. Chakra ropes. They've been eating at my chakra the whole time. Now what?_

Helplessly, she scanned the room for her bag. There were countless sharp objects stashed in there, things to cut through the rope. But, of course, there was no sign of it.

Just as she was about to panic, the door opened and sent a beam of light onto her face. She blinked back tears at the sudden brightness of the room.

"You're awake," a gruff voice stated. Hinata saw the outline of a tall man at the door, and her heart began to hammer wildly.

_Is he here to kill me? Wait, no, why would they go through all the trouble of tying me up if they were going to kill me. But, what if he does something like… Oh god. I'm gonna be used and then killed. I'm so sorry Hanabi…_

"Not very talkative are you?" He had appeared suddenly behind her, bringing the smell of fish along with it. His hands were blue. Wasn't there someone with blue skin who she should remember?

"W-W-Who are you?" Hinata cursed her stutter. What was supposed to sound inquisitive and threatening came out weak and desperate.

"You'll find out soon enough." He began untying her ropes, much to Hinata's surprise. Her hopes were soon dashed when he tied newer ones around her hands and ankles like cuffs,and slung her easily over one shoulder.

_Ew. He smells like sea water._

Now being a ninja, and more importantly a kunoichi, she was used to being in tough situations. Above all though, she was an heiress, and her pride strongly objected to being carried like a sack of potatoes. So she struggled. She kicked. She even bit into her captor's ear. All it earned her was a chuckle from the man…

_Fish…_

..thing. Fishman. Manfish. Merman? Either way, he didn't do anything, and Hinata was so absorbed in finding out what exactly he _**was**_ that she didn't notice when they entered a dark room.

She was then thrown to the ground. Without the proper use of her arms and legs, it was taking her too long to stand up. She decided to stay on the floor, and only then noticed the group of people surrounding her. Each was enveloped in shadow, and she could barely see the outlines of their figures. All were wearing some kind of cloak she noted, and Hinata quickly realized just exactly who this was.

_The Akatsuki!? Oh no. No no no. This is a mistake. God, this can't be them. Right?! _

One of the figures stepped towards her. He looked down at Hinata and smiled.

"Hello Hyuuga." Hinata gritted her teeth. He wasn't even using any honorifics! Technically, she was the head of the clan now! She almost shouted at the figure, but any comeback died in her throat as she accidentally looked up at the figure to her right. She shivered, a long convulsion going through her limbs as she looked into the blood red Sharingan.

It was horrible. Hinata remembered seeing Sasuke use it once on a mission, but this Sharingan felt nothing like it. For some reason, it felt wrong somehow. Cold. The look of a killer. She was ripped from her musings as the fishman form before poked at her leg with his bandaged sword.

"Oi, don't you know it ain't polite to stare?" His sharp teeth practically glowed as he smiled down at her. Hinata shied away from him and looked at the figure who had spoken before as he spoke again.

"I trust you have enjoyed your stay?" There were a few snickers in the background, and Hinata glared up at his shadowed figure.

"What a scary face, Hyuuga. Are you sure you want to do that to the man who's about to give you the offer of a lifetime?" Against her will, she paused in her glaring. What could the Akatsuki offer_ her_?

She looked up at him skeptically. For god's sake, they had kidnapped her. Why would she believe anything he said?

"Join us, Hyuuga. Join the Akatsuki in our quest for peace." Hinata jolted._**Join**_Akatsuki? The group who had killed hundreds of lives, the group of missing-nins?

_Technically I'm a missing-nin too._

That was different. _**She **_hadn't murdered anyone.

"No thank you." She had managed, and glared at the figure before her. He just smiled even more.

"And here I thought I could tell you something interesting." This caught Hinata's interest.

"I-Interesting?" Her voice was starting to crack, and Hinata wondered how long she had gone without food in this place.

"Yes. Very interesting." The man moved closer to her face, so close that she could see the rings circling his pupil. "Does something about a Hanabi Hyuuga interest you?"

At the use of Hanabi's name, Hinata felt fear for the worst. "What h-have you done to her!" She struggled to stand up, but failed miserably, and ended up falling flat on her face. Hinata heard some of the figures laugh.

"We haven't done anything to her. The Akatsuki aren't in possession of Hanabi Hyuuga. But we do know where she is. I'm even thinking of telling you." Hinata looked up at him hopefully. They knew where Hanabi was!

"Well, for a price of course." She could practically hear the smugness in his voice.

"A-Anything! I'll do anything! Please, j-just tell me wh-where she is!" Panic made her stutter even more than usual, but Hinata took no notice.

"Anything? Then I'll offer it once more. Join the Akatsuki." Hinata bit the inside of her cheek, deep in thought. The people around her looked expectantly, quite entertained by their little show.

_Me and my big mouth. But why, of all people, does he want me to join? I'm still a chuunin, and if we're talking about bloodlines they already have the Sharingan. How do I know there isn't some sort of catch?_

"Wh-Why do you want me to j-join? Just let me g-go and I promise not to tell anyone about this. So please-"

"You will deny my offer?" The figure cocked his head at her. "You will betray your own kin, Hyuuga?"

Hinata shook her head violently. "No! Th-that isn't.. At least g-give me some more time to think about it!" Hinata couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Was she seriously still considering this? It went against everything she was taught.

_But what if they __**do **__know where Hanabi is. What if I find her? What if they help?_

"Then let me make things easier for you, Hyuuga." He had stepped forward again, circling her like a predator. He resembled a wolf, Hinata thought distractedly. "Join the Akatsuki, or die. Much easier now, right?"

_If I die, who will save Hanabi? Konoha already , in that case, I have no choice but to-_

"Leader?" Both Hinata and the man turned to the new voice's direction. Hinata had to step to the right to see him behind the "Leader" person. Still, all she could make out was his shadowy figure.

"She is a fine specimen of the Hyuuga clan." She didn't like the way he said this, like she was some sort of rare species. "If she refuses, I would like to add her to my collection." Hinata liked that statement even less.

Before she could assure them that no, she wasn't refusing, another voice broke the silence. "No, wait. Leader, if she refuses, I would like her in my possession. She looks like she'd raise quite a price in the slave market." Hinata shivered and tried to object, but all of a sudden there were numerous voices speaking, all proposing worse and worse fates.

"Let me blow her up, un!"

"She's cute! Tobi wants to play with her!"

"Wait a fucking second! Jashin would like the bitch as his sacrifice, so let _**me**_ have her!"

"**Her flesh looks delicious.**"

Hinata couldn't suppress a shudder at the last one, and tears sprang up to her eyes.

_I'm going to be eaten!_

"Enough!" The Leader shouted, and all the voices died down to silence. "She hasn't refused yet." He sent her a smug smile. "And I really don't think she's going to now, right Hyuuga?"

Hinata stayed silent, but looked fearfully at the others to make sure thy didn't try anything.

"So, let me ask you again. Hyuuga, will you join the Akatsuki?"

Hinata had to literally swallow down bile as she answered him. This time, there was no hesitation.

"Yes."

* * *

_Sorry about the late post, but RL got in the way. Also, The next chapter will be pretty damn long, so I'm seperating it into two parts and posting them up in the next two weeks. This part was supposed to be included, but I decided it'd do better as it's own chapter._ _Actually, I've been thinking of getting a beta reader too, so if you have some experience and are interested, please PM me. _


End file.
